It Might Be Love?
by CeeBoo
Summary: When Sai starts to feel attracted to a new girl in Konoha, he goes to Sakura for advice. Will she lead him in the right direction, or will she ruin everything? And now even Naruto is getting involved! This can't be good... SaixOC, mentions of NaruSaku. Rating may go up.


**It Might Be Love?**

**Chapter One**

"Sakura-san."

The pinkette looked up from the book she was reading to meet the ink colored eyes of Sai. She should've expected running into him at the library, since the black haired male usually spent his time reading books on how to socialize properly here… She hadn't even heard him approach until he spoke… Though judging by the expression on his face, he was bothered about something.

"Something wrong, Sai-kun?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Yes, well—no, um, I'm not sure," It was unlike Sai to stammer, and this only heightened Sakura's curiosity as she closed the book she was reading and turned her body to face him, "Sai?"

"Sakura-san, you're a girl, right?"

Sakura felt a pang of annoyance, but she attempted to keep her anger in check for once, "Last time I checked, pretty much yeah. Why?"

"I am seeking some helpful advice, and you are the only one I think can provide me with it."

"Oh? Advice?" Sakura echoed as the ink haired male leaned against the table and looked down at her, "About what?"

"W- Well," Sai looked away, something that was also unlike him, and scratched the back of his head, "There's this girl… She just arrived here from Kirigakure a couple of weeks ago. I met her when she bumped into me about two weeks ago. Since then… I've been seeing her frequently around town, a—and whenever I see her, my heart starts beating like crazy, and face feels very hot. Do you think she's put some sort of genjutusu on me?"

Sakura blinked her verdant green eyes, trying to hold in her laughter. She couldn't help it; this was just too cute! Sai is new to emotions and feelings, so he doesn't realize that he has an infatuation with this Kirigakure girl. Nor does he understand how to handle it or deal with it. No wonder he came to her to get advice; he wants to know what to do!

"Well, why don't you tell me more about this 'Kirigakure girl'? What's her name?"

"Sachiya. Her name is Sachiya Toudou."

"What does she look like?"

"Gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful."

That sounded almost weird coming from Sai. His standards for female beauty was quite high, Sakura knew this from experience, so the girl really must be beautiful for him to point it out. Then again… He called Ino pig gorgeous before, and she was the least…

Whatever, this isn't about Ino.

The way he said was just proof to the pinkette, Sai was totally head over heels.

"Beautiful? Well, describe her appearance to me."

Sai put a hand to his chin and tilted his head a bit, trying to remember exactly what she looked like, "She has long and wavy pale blond hair that reaches her waist, and bangs that frame her cheeks and fall over her eyes. Cloudy grey eyes, she's reasonably short, but very curvy as well. She has a nice smile, and the last time I saw her, she was wearing a short red kimono, and she recently traded in her Kirigakure headband for a Leaf one."

"Any idea why she suddenly decided to move here?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders, "None."

"Hm, well. She didn't put a genjutsu on you, as far as I can tell," she put a hand on the table and stood up a bit, "I say that you're in love with her or you have a infatuation with her."

"In love?!" Sai felt his cheeks heat up a bit, "B—but I seriously doubt that's possible."

"How so?"

"I barely know her!" Sai says quickly and tries to calm down, looking off to the side before he continued, "There are three definitions of love. One, an intense feeling of deep affection. Two, a person or thing that one loves. Three, feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. There's no way I could feel such intense feelings for a girl I don't even know."

"It's true that you don't know her," Sakura says and taps her fingers on the table, "But you really need to stop going by dictionary definitions. Love works in strange ways, it doesn't matter how long you've known the person. All that you know is that you love that person, and if you feel like it, you should act on it." Sakura shrugged passively, "At least, that's what I think."

"But Naruto was in love you for the longest time ever," Sai blurts out without really thinking about what he was saying, "And you don't return his feelings even now, do you?"

Sakura went silent, biting her lower lip lightly and looking down at the ground.

Sai sighed, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "that was rude of me, I shouldn't have said it."

_No matter how true it is._

Sakura drew a strand of pink hair behind her ear, "It's fine," she sighed softly again, "Anyways, it depends on the girl, really. Not all girls are all the same. My advice to you is, if you want to get closer to her, then get to know her better. Come up with an excuse to spend time with her, the closer you get to her, the more likely she'll return your feelings."

Sai nodded slowly, "Okay, that sounds easy enough... But how do I do that?"

Sakura thought about that for a second, "You can always ask her to spar with you, I suppose. Though, she might get the feeling that you only think of her as a friend. Or if you run into her at a public place, ask her if she'd like to join you for a bite to eat. If you want to be a bit more romantic, then you can never go wrong with roses or any other types of flowers."

Sai nodded again, more slowly this time, "Alright, I'll try that. Thank you, Sakura-san."

Sakura gave him a smile, "And if you need any more advice when it comes to girls, don't be shy to ask me again."

Sai nodded before he threw a wave over his shoulder and turned, walking out the library.

'_This is probably going to get interesting_,' Sakura thought to herself as she put away the library books she was reading, lost in thought, '_I can't wait to tell Naruto that Sai-kun has a crush! I can't wait to see his reaction. Though I do want to know more about this girl Sachiya. Not only because she's Sai's crush but the sudden change in village... I don't know... It feels unsettling to me.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Don't worry, you guys are going to get a whole lot more information on Sachiya in the next chapter. I just want to see if others like the concept of this. Let me know in a review, please, and I might continue this! I know it's short, but it will get longer!


End file.
